1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to hair grooming and, more particularly, is concerned with a dual mode hair vacuum and dryer unit which fosters greater efficiencies in grooming operations.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Several different vacuum systems and attachments for hair clippers have appeared in the prior art. Representative of the prior art are the systems and attachments disclosed in U.S. Pat. Nos. to Padgett et al (3,295,200), Ligon (3,331,130 and 3,341,944) and Keane (3,613,237 and 3,797,111). While these patents are described in conjuction with clipping the hair of humans in barber shops, other systems and attachments are known in the prior art for use in conjunction with the grooming of pets in grooming parlors and shops. There are also systems and attachments adapted for use in conjunction with both human and pet grooming.
Most of the prior art vacuum systems appear to have generally the same arrangement overall. Typically, a suction head is attached to a hand-held clipper adjacent to its cutting head and is connected to one end of a flexible hose. The other end of the hose is connected directly or via an intermediate conduit to a vacuum unit which usually includes an electric motor for creating a vacuum in the hose. The vacuum condition draws air into the hose through the suction head, entraining hair cuttings in the air flow through the hose to the vacuum unit. The vacuum unit also may include a container in which are collected the hair cuttings carried in the air flow from the hose. After removal of the hair cuttings, the air flow is typically exhausted from the vacuum unit to the atmosphere and frequently to the exterior of the shop.
While the above-described overall arrangement of the prior art systems has generally improved the cleanliness of grooming shops, reduced the potential hazards to grooming personnel from breathing in hair cuttings and other matter, and made grooming easier, a need arises from time to time to make certain improvements which will solve problems that crop up and increase performance and productivity even further.